The Unexpected Dance Partner
by Lunadeath
Summary: *Complete!* There is a school dance at Hogwarts, and Voldemort's got a plan to use it to capture Harry. but someone interfers. *slash*
1. Part 1

Title: The Unexpected Dance Partner part 1  
  
Warnings and notes: This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic. Do not harass the author, please.  
  
Extra notes: There's a slight OC (original character) in this, but she's only in here because I need a pawn to beat up on, and be nasty to, and I wasn't sure about who was a woman in Voldemort's circle, so I made someone up. Easier this way. ;)  
  
Special thanks goes to my lovely beta reader Brandy, for correcting any kind of errors that I have overlooked. She also helped me decide on which way this story should go. I had two ideas, pertaining to Draco 'asking' Harry out to the dance, and this one won her vote. Thank you, dear!  
  
Contents: This fic will contain Slash, some sap, humor (which is the best), and something of a drama type thingy. This is a strange 'how did Harry and Draco get together' fic. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me be, so I had to write it. ^_^  
  
Pairings (to the ball): Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Cho, Justin/Hannah, Blaise/Colin  
  
Rating: R  
  
Year: 6th  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowlings is the wonderful person who does, and I wish her luck with her next book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of a Death eater and resident bully of Hogwarts, woke up for the seventh time that night from a very strange dream. It wasn't like the normal nightmares or anything; it was actually odd. He wasn't scared in his dreams; he mainly stood in the middle of whatever was going on in the dream and watched the scenes unfold. They were usually bizarre with a capitol B.  
  
So, deciding to get his mind cleansed of the odd dream, which, surprisingly, had those Gryffindor idiots starring in them, Draco went for a walk around the manor. He was home for the holidays, and today was the last day before he returned to school.  
  
The ever handsome, and graceful, Draco found himself standing in front of his father's study. There Lucius Malfoy usually went to speak to his 'co-workers' and the Dark Lord himself. Draco was about to just turn around, wishing not to put any kind of burden on his father right now, when he heard a loud cackling sound. He placed his ear to the door to listen more carefully. It sounded like two people laughing and talking animatedly.  
  
"Do I look like a rat, Hadria?" Draco heard a raspy voice ask.  
  
"Of course, dearest Wormy. To me you always look like a rat."  
  
*Wormy* laughed. "Flatterer!"  
  
The giggling and squealing continued on. It sounded a lot like flirting to Draco, which really squicked him. Who'd want to flirt with *him*?  
  
Before Draco could finish gagging, a low, booming voice halted the two's roughhousing. "Silence! Wormtail, what in blazes is going on?" It was his father.  
  
Draco heard a small 'meep' coming out of Wormtail's mouth. There was a small pause before he heard the rat's reply. "I was just. . . talking with Miss Hadwig here. . ."  
  
"Stop with the excuses, Wormtail!" Lucius snarled. Draco heard the sound of his father's footsteps, like he was walking closer to Voldemort's sidekick. That was what Draco called the low-life scum: a sidekick. "What if the Dark Lord apparated in here right now and saw the way you two were acting? I dare say that he wouldn't be too pleased, now would he?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort isn't supposed to show up for another hour, Malfoy!" Wormtail growled. "Besides, I wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Just goofing off," Lucius retorted. "And you, Miss Hadwig, would be in even more trouble for flirting with this. . . person."  
  
Draco knew that his father must have been giving Wormtail that evil stare. He chuckled under his breath at that. He loved it when his dear old dad got vicious with Wormtail, or even the other lower creatures. Well, there were some exceptions.  
  
Hadria Hadwig giggled at Lucius' comment. "Oh, come now, Lucie." She purred, "Surely there is no crime against having a little fun, is there? Unless, of course, you're jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Not likely. Must I remind you, Miss Hadwig, that I'm a married man?"  
  
"Not happily?" She cooed.  
  
"Yes, very happily, actually. And I'm a proud father to boot. Don't forget that."  
  
Draco gasped at that, and then he couldn't stop the grin growing on his face. He had never heard his father mention his feelings about him, to anyone. He was glad that his father loved him. Or was it love exactly? He was proud, so it must be some kind of adoration. Unless Lucius was just saying that to get Miss Hadwig to shut up.  
  
"I understand that perfectly." Hadria said, sounding more serious. "But there's nothing wrong with adding some spice into your life, is there? Narccie hasn't been pleasing you in bed lately, has she?"  
  
"Silence, woman! I will have you know that the Missus and I have a very well-balanced relationship in the bedroom! I will not stand here and let you talk trash about my wife!"  
  
"Well-balanced relationship?" Hadria giggled. "Is she part of this complete breakfast too?"  
  
If Lucius really did understand that insult, he made no clear mention of it. Only that he knew that she was insulting, and that the sound of something being whipped out of his robe made Draco believe that he must have taken out his wand. Draco hoped that his father would curse her from here to eternity.  
  
"Hadwig. . ." Lucius snarled.  
  
"Malfoy!" another voice hissed. Suddenly there was dead silence. Draco shivered involuntarily. He knew just who had entered the room, and it made him slink more back against the wall that connected the doorframe. He hoped with all of his might that the person who had just apparated into the room didn't know he was there, eavesdropping.  
  
"My. . . my Lord!" Wormtail squeaked. "Thank goodness you're here! Malfoy was going to hex us for no good reason!"  
  
"Shut it, Wormtail." Voldemort sneered. "I know of his temper and I know that he wouldn't try to hex you or my lady servant here without a very good reason. You have your wand out I see, Malfoy. Does this mean that one of them insulted your heritage, bloodline, family, or your looks?"  
  
"My family, Lord Voldemort. Miss Hadwig here thought it was all in fun to tease me about my relationship with my wife, and in front of me!"  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Hadwig. She is a very slippery ally we have, Lucius. She is naturally a playful little witch, and that is why she is perfect for my new plan to getting Harry Potter."  
  
There was awkward silence. Draco could only guess what looks were being exchanged inside the room. His father must be confused.  
  
"What plan would that be, my Lord?" Lucius asked.  
  
"There will be a school dance coming up soon, from what I recall that you have discovered, am I right, Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
"So, you see, during the dance, Miss Hadwig will pose as a student at Hogwarts. She's young looking enough to pass off as a teenager. When the students are told about the dance, and that they need a dancing partner, Miss Hadwig here will ask Harry Potter to be his date. She is attractive enough that I'm sure he will say yes. But if he doesn't," there was a pause. Draco could only guess that Voldemort must be giving Hadwig a hard glare. "There will be retribution. During the dance, Hadwig will get Potter outside, away from all, and she will use her portkey, disguised as a necklace, at a certain point and time. She will make sure that Potter will touch her portkey at the precise time, and he will be taken to me."  
  
"Brilliant plan, my Lord!" Wormtail said.  
  
"Yes, of course it is, idiot!" Voldemort growled. "Once I have Potter at my mercy, he will be tortured for information, and then. . . I will kill him."  
  
"And I will be rewarded, right?" Hadria said.  
  
"Of course." Voldemort said, almost reluctantly. Draco was sure that his father had caught the hint of malice in Voldemort's voice. "Now go and do your job, and if you don't. . . you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes, my Lord!" Hadria said, and then there was a popping sound as she apparated.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, my Lord. . ." Lucius said, "what of my son?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, should I let him know?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "No. No one else should know."  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
Draco ran back to his bedroom before his father caught him. He slumped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Not tell me?" Draco whispered. "Why? Am I not important enough? Am I not trusting enough to be told?" Many thoughts began to churn inside of his head. Voldemort really didn't care what happened to anyone else, did he? He didn't seem to care about his sidekick's feelings, nor those of his father's when he was trying to defend their family honor against Miss Hadwig. Voldemort just brushed their feelings aside like shooing away a fly. He didn't care what anyone else did or said, as long as HE got what HE wanted.  
  
That's a Slytherin for ya.  
  
But still.  
  
Draco resolved in his plan. He was grinning from ear to ear as he slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
"You've got to be bloody kidding!" Ron shouted. He and Harry were walking back from the school's entry, welcoming Hermione back from her Christmas vacation. Hermione had one of her new books out that she gotten from her father and she was tailing behind them until Ron stopped abruptly at something, making her almost crash right into him.  
  
"Ron! Warn me next time you decide to stop like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, but I just cannot believe what I'm seeing! I thought the teachers learned their lesson years ago!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione closed her book and squeezed herself between the two boys that were staring at the school bulletin board. There, on a large bright yellow parchment, were the words: NEW YEAR'S EVE SCHOOL DANCE. ALL STUDENTS MUST ATTEND WITH A DATE AND WEAR THEIR BEST ROBES. THOSE WITHOUT DATES WILL GET PAIRED TOGETHER. GO TO YOUR RESPECTED HEAD OF HOUSE FOR ANY QUESTIONS. DANCE STARTS AT 8'O CLOCK, ENDS AT 1 A.M. PLEASE SIGN YOUR NAME AND YOUR DATE'S NAME AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PARCHMENT. THANK YOU.  
  
They all looked down at the list. It was blank, so that means that it was just put up and no one else knew about it.  
  
Hermione looked longingly up at Ron, who was still staring at the parchment.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Ron said without looking at her.  
  
"Are you going to ask me, or are you going to let someone else snatch me up?"  
  
"Huh??" That startled him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her with a shocked face.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Ronald Weasley, I am surprised at you! I thought that you'd take this opportunity to ask me to go with you before some other guy got their chance to. . ."  
  
"OK, OK! Will you be my date to the dance, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes I will. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She smiled, and then took out a quill to write down her name on the parchment. Ron took the quill from her and then scribbled his own name down next to Hermione's.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry was in deep thought throughout the whole ordeal. He had some ideas of whom he wanted to ask to the dance, but he wasn't sure if he'd be rejected or not. Just the thought of someone saying, 'No! Why would I ever go out with YOU?' made his stomach do weird flip-flops.  
  
"So who are you going to ask, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know yet."  
  
  
  
Soon, the whole of Hogwarts knew about the dance, and there were many uproars on the fact that if they didn't find a date, they were going to be paired up automatically, and with someone they don't care for.  
  
There was a rather large crowd around the parchment as people started to sign their names and read off the list to see who was already taken. Harry was there too, seeing if the people he had planned to ask out were taken yet or not. His eyes scanned the list, and then stopped on a name. Harry groaned and shut his eyes, he was too late. Cho Chang was going with Terry Boot.  
  
Harry continued to read down the list when a familiar voice drawled out behind him, "Holy Hobgoblins, that Mudblood and weasel are going together? The world will surely be doomed if they decide to make it permanent."  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. He was only a couple inches taller than Harry this year, and he still had those amazing dusky blue eyes and silvery blonde locks, which were slicked back but there were a few strands falling around his forehead. He gave Harry that usual scowl, but with a raise eyebrow, to which Harry noticed was very thin and elegant. Harry continued to stare at those refined eyebrows until Draco cleared his throat, getting his attention.  
  
"I see your name isn't up there yet, Potter." Draco said, eyeing the list behind Harry.  
  
"Well, neither is yours." Harry scoffed. "What happened, lose your fan girls? Or did Pansy decide to get smart and stay away from you."  
  
"Ha, ha. It just so happens that I declined her offer, and I declined the other's offers as well."  
  
Ron and Hermione had made their way through the crowd to get at Harry when they noticed that Malfoy was there with him. Everyone that was standing around them took notice of the two straight away, and started to pay more attention to them then the sign up slip.  
  
"Why? Not good enough for you?"  
  
"No." Draco looked around, noticing that they had everyone's attention. "I just had someone else in mind."  
  
Right before Harry could ask whom he was talking about (because he was curious), a girl with long, dark hair and bright blue eyes came bounding up to them. She was rather attractive, as all the boys had noticed. She was tall, very slim, and was really busting out all over.  
  
"Harry Potter?" She cooed.  
  
Harry and Draco's heads turned at the newcomer. Draco snarled, recognizing the voice right away.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"  
  
The woman beamed, "I should say so! My name's Harriett, and I would like to know if you'd be my date for the ball."  
  
Many looked at Harry, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Sorry," Draco drawled, stepping in front of Harry, "but he's taken."  
  
"Excuse me?" The woman gasped. "I don't see his name on the sign up sheet."  
  
"That's because we were just about to put our names on it, silly girl." Draco said.  
  
"We?" Harry's eyes shifted over to the Slytherin, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harriett asked.  
  
Draco was aware that Harry's friends were there, he was also aware of the crowd's attention, but he didn't care what they thought. He had to get this bitch away from Harry, and fast!  
  
"He's with me." Draco said, with a small smirk.  
  
"WHAT??" Ron cried.  
  
"EXCUSE ME??" Harry bellowed.  
  
"HUH??" The girl, whom called herself Harriett, said.  
  
"You heard!" Draco growled. He moved closer to Harry, placing an arm around the other boy's waist. "He just asked me to the ball a minute before you got here. So, I'm very sorry to say. . ."  
  
"Since when?" Harry snarled. "I don't remember asking. . ." Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth. Harry looked down at the offending hand, fuming.  
  
"The poor boy is still in shock over the whole thing." Draco said, smiling. "Minor memory lapse."  
  
"Bullshit!" Ron shouted.  
  
There were a lot of murmuring and whispering going on. Draco noticed that Harry's face was going red, and it wasn't from embarrassment. Well, at least Draco didn't think it was, because of the way Harry was glaring at him over the rim of his glasses. Draco kept his hand in place over Harry's mouth and looked over to make eye contact. Without saying anything, Draco was trying to tell him to play along, but it didn't seem to be registering through Harry's mind.  
  
"Yes, he IS with ME. Does anyone have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah! I do!" Ron sneered.  
  
"Me too!" Hermione said. "What are you playing at?"  
  
"Harry's friends don't seem too enthused by your sudden action. I think you might be lying to me." Hadwig tossed her head back, trying to make herself more attractive. "Besides, I don't think that same sex couples are allowed."  
  
Draco's eyes went up to the almost forgotten list and he smirked. "I see that it must be. Unless, of course, Dean Thomas is a girl? Or even Blaise Zabini? They're going with another guy."  
  
"They are?" Hermione looked back up at the list, not totally convinced. Sure enough, she noted that Dean was definitely going with another guy, and that other guy was Seamus! "Oh my. . ."  
  
Slowly, Draco took his hand away from Harry's mouth while giving him a pleading look. Harry didn't say anything as he studied the Slytherin's face. He had never seen it look so open before.  
  
Draco looked back over at Miss Hadwig, grinning. "You see? It's all right for us to date. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a parchment to sign."  
  
Draco turned to the list, quill in hand, but then Harry grasped his arm and pulled him close, shocking the crap out of him. At first, Draco thought that Harry's mouth was about to descend upon his, but they went right on by and went straight to his ear. Draco shivered as he felt the hot breath tickling his skin.  
  
"What the *hell* do you think you're doing?" Harry said in a low, harsh whisper.  
  
"Just play along." Draco whispered back, almost pleading.  
  
"Why should I?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Because she's a Death Eater." Draco murmured softly in Harry's ear. He could almost swear that he felt Harry jolt a little.  
  
"What??" Harry said heavily in Draco's ear.  
  
"You heard me." Draco said. "so if you don't want to be the next plate special on Voldemort's menu, you will cooperate."  
  
Harry would have said no to Draco, but the fact that many were watching, and the fact that Draco knew something was going on was proving to be too much for him. He just had to find out what Voldemort was up to. Strange how his scar hadn't been burning at all lately. Maybe Malfoy WAS pulling his leg, just so he could get him as a date? Or maybe Malfoy himself was going to be the one to take him to Voldemort. But then, why would he tell Harry that that woman was a death eater? Wouldn't Malfoy rather see Harry get what he deserved, or something?  
  
"You better be telling the truth." Harry murmured back.  
  
"I am. Trust me," Draco said.  
  
"Trust a snake?" Harry snickered. "How ironic."  
  
"Stuff it, Potter, and sign before anyone gets too suspicious." Draco shoved the quill into Harry's chest. Apparently, Draco had already written his name down. Harry looked over at the crowd, who were looking at him in anticipation. *Harriett* was staring at him, arms crossed, tapping a toe on the floor, and the corner of her lip was twitching. She looked pissed. No, wait, scratch that. She looked ready to kill.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, getting Harry to look over at him. He had that comical surprised look on his face that almost made Harry laugh. "You're not serious, are you? Is Malfoy really your date?"  
  
Harry looked back over his shoulder at the woman, who was now glaring daggers at him. From the way things looked, Malfoy must be telling the truth. With a small sigh, and another look at his best friend, he made his decision.  
  
Besides, the ones he originally wanted to ask to the ball were already taken.  
  
The crowd gasped in astonishment as they witnessed Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, and Great Hero of all time, write his name beside Draco Malfoy's, Slytherin extraordinaire and all around Muggle hater and rival.  
  
Before Ron or Hermione could voice their dislike in the situation, Harriett screamed out in rage and took out her wand. "BLONDIE!" She didn't know that it was Lucius' son. "You will pay dearly for taking him away from me!"  
  
With a sexy smirk, and a raised eyebrow, Draco took out his own wand and pointed it at her. "Sore loser."  
  
"I will show you a sore loser!" She bellowed, and raised her wand into the air.  
  
Before Hadwig could even voice a spell, Draco swished his wand quickly and said, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Miss Hadwig's wand went flying out of her hand and up over the heads of a few people before Draco brought a hand up to catch it. Surprising the hell out of the blonde teen, many began to clap for him.  
  
"Good one, Malfoy." Said Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Show that bitch you mean business!" Crowed a Hufflepuff.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They were confused, but at least it wasn't that strange woman that won that little duel.  
  
Draco was looking smug, "Looks like you lost. Pity that, eh? Even a lot of the Gryffindors are applauding my efforts. I guess that means that YOU just struck out, terribly."  
  
Harriett, real name Hadria Hadwig, was so pissed off that she plowed through the crowd in a huff, leaving the scene. From behind her shoulder she called out, "This isn't over yet, Blondie!"  
  
Draco snickered, "Apparently not." the crowd watched the woman leave and then many began to congratulate him on a job well done.  
  
"Good show, Malfoy. Good show!" Said Parvati.  
  
Draco bowed gracefully, "Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind."  
  
"Never thought I'd say this," Said Harry, "But thanks, Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled triumphantly, "No skin off my back. Besides, now I have a date for the dance." He winked at Harry.  
  
Harry felt his skin get warm, and he wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or something else all together.  
  
Suddenly Draco looked up at the list again and then clucked his tongue, "Ah, I see that we're not the only Gryffindor/Slytherin couple going." He pointed at the names Colin Creevey and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"The world must be coming to an end." Ron groaned.  
  
"Only yours, Weasley." Draco smirked. Before Ron could retort, Draco began to walk off, "Well, I guess I'll see you at the dance, Potter. Oh, no, wait, sooner than that. See you at supper!" He walked off with his head held high, knowing that all eyes were on him.  
  
"Are you sure that he didn't have that girl act out for him?" Ron asked Harry, still not sure if Harry's decision was the right one.  
  
"The way she looked and the way Malfoy just suddenly started adlibbing, I'd say no. besides, if he did set the whole thing up, he'll get the beating of his life. Wrestling around with Dudley has it's good points."  
  
"Like getting bruises?" Ron smirked.  
  
"No," Harry grinned, "Like getting stronger."  
  
~TBC~  
  
I was trying my best to make this a one-parter, but it seems that I have too much going on and I don't want to make it too long. ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

Title: The Unexpected Dance Partner part 2  
  
Warnings and notes: This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic. Do not harass the author, please.  
  
Extra notes: There's a slight OC (original character) in this, but she's only in here because I need a pawn to beat up on, and be nasty to, and I wasn't sure about who was a woman in Voldemort's circle, so I made someone up. Easier this way. ;)  
  
Special thanks goes to my lovely beta reader Brandy, for correcting any kind of errors that I have overlooked. She also helped me decide on which way this story should go. I had two ideas, pertaining to Draco 'asking' Harry out to the dance, and this one won her vote. Thank you, dear!  
  
Pairings and other stuff: see part one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy strutted into the Great Hall for supper dressed in the finest garbs that anyone had ever seen. He wasn't planning on wearing this outfit to the ball but he had plans for another more elegant and suave looking one. The dress robe that Draco planned on wearing to the ball, with Potter at his side, was more suede and soft to the touch, and had a much taller collar than the one he wore now.  
  
But even this outfit was causing some stirring. Everyone at Hogwarts had read the sign up sheet and saw Harry Potter's name next to Draco's. There were some that were angry, some that were skeptical, and even some that were weirded out by this turn of events. When someone didn't understand why they decided to go together to the ball, someone would tell that person about what happened, but the way they told it would be bent and twisted a bit so that the story would get changed every time someone told it. It went from the truth, to the outrageous story it was now.  
  
Sitting down at the Slytherin table, many that had now heard about the 'outrageous' tale of how he became Harry Potter's date were staring very intently. Those that were there during the event didn't really know that the story got slightly changed from "Draco stepped in to declare his choice of date before some other woman could take him away" to "Draco fought a strange woman bravely for Harry Potter's love and won, dubbing him Potter's savior. Therefore, as a wizard's favor, Potter said yes when Draco asked him out." It had gone even worse to just "Draco dueled for Harry Potter's heart, and won, to Potter's relief."  
  
Draco was wearing his smug look as he ate, knowing that there were many eyes on him. He didn't care what they thought, as long as he got Potter away from that death eater and Voldemort's clutches. That'll teach them to not let him in on their plans and leave him in the dark. Besides, it'll be on Hadwig's head, not his.  
  
"So, Draco, why didn't you tell me that you were gay?" Blaise said, pretending to pout, "I could have asked you out instead."  
  
Draco looked up from his plate and glared. "For one, it's no one's business with whom I ask to the ball, be it male or female. And two: I wouldn't go out with a slut like you even if you paid me."  
  
"That's low, Malfoy. You know that I haven't been sleeping with anyone! I mean, you're a close friend and you didn't even want to ask me?"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Well. . ." Blaise stuttered, "At least we could be going out with another Slytherin instead of going with a. . . Gryffindork!"  
  
"Why did you ask Creevey out then?"  
  
Awkward pause.  
  
"B-Because. . . because I refuse to go to the ball with a girl! And I didn't know if anyone else in Slytherin was gay or not."  
  
"Ah." Draco took a sip of his juice, holding out his pinky finger.  
  
"What about you, Draco? Why did you take Potter?"  
  
"What makes you think I *took* him?"  
  
"Because I know better. Everyone knows that you hate each other's guts! So why did you go through all that trouble just to have Potter as your date? What do you have planned? Come on, Draco, you can let me in on your little ploy."  
  
Draco set his glass down slowly and then looked back up at Blaise. "You're getting too meddlesome for your own good. I suggest you keep your nose to yourself."  
  
"Come on, Draco!" Blaise whined, "I'm one of your best friends! I promise I won't tell!"  
  
"It's not whether I think you'd tell anyone or not," Draco looked around the table, in which some people were watching them with interest. "It's if anyone around here would. Are you really that dumb, Zabini? I'm not telling any of my secrets here at the table!"  
  
Blaise looked away, feeling ashamed. "Sorry."  
  
"As you should be."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry was trying his best not to think about the ball. He was not happy with Malfoy in the least. Well, he was glad that he wasn't going with that girl, the so-called death eater. That is, if Malfoy was telling the truth. If he wasn't, then he'll be sorry he ever tricked him.  
  
He was too occupied with his own thoughts on sweet revenge to Malfoy's person that he didn't notice Hermione waving a hand in front of his face. She tried again, but to no avail. Ron tried calling his name a few times, which didn't work. Then finally Harry snapped out of his reverie when Ron shook his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, almost in anger.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been all spacey lately." Ron took a swig of his pumpkin juice. "Something on your mind other than killing Malfoy?"  
  
"No, actually that's who I was thinking of."  
  
"Great!" Ron grinned, "Want me to help you hide the body?"  
  
"Good grief, Ron, No!" Hermione almost spat out her drink.  
  
"I said that's WHO I was thinking of, not WHAT I was thinking of. I wasn't thinking about murdering him." Harry said. He looked over at the Slytherin table, watching the blond eat his waffles. "I was contemplating on why he saved me from that Death Eater, that's all. It's so unlike him."  
  
"I think he wants to be the one to do you in." Ron said. "He couldn't stand to think of anyone else getting to you before him."  
  
"But why? You'd think that it wouldn't matter to him as long as I was dead! So why is he doing it? Why protect me from Voldemort?"  
  
"Maybe, and this is a long shot," Hermione said, in a low whisper, "Maybe he's feeling guilty. Maybe just the thought of knowing that you were going to be killed made him do it."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Hermione!" Ron shook his head. "Malfoy have a conscience? That'll be the day!"  
  
"Well, whatever the reason," Harry said, looking back over at Draco, who was glaring at Blaise Zabini, "I'm thankful."  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the ball came quicker than everyone thought. It was as if time itself couldn't wait to see Harry Potter entering the ballroom with Draco Malfoy, hanging off his arm. That was what Malfoy thought at least, that Harry will be taking hold of HIS arm, not the other way around. Damn it, he wasn't the girl in this establishment! If anyone had to be like the girl, it was Potter!  
  
Draco's robes were very exquisite and they were made out of the softest and finest material that money could buy. They were black and silver, with green trim and a high collar. His hair was the usual style, but he had more bangs this time, elegantly feathered on his forehead. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the Gryffindor tower. Other dates from Gryffindor walked by with their eyes on Malfoy, either snickering or glaring. They knew whom he was waiting for.  
  
Zabini placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. "Whoa! Down boy! It's just me!"  
  
"You do that again and you'll be chewing your food through your other end!" Draco threatened. Blaise was wearing a black dress robe as well, with silver trim. But it wasn't as stunning as his, Draco thought.  
  
"So, Potter still hasn't show up, has he? Won't it be just a kicker if he stood you up and never came?"  
  
"If he ever did that I'd curse him so badly that he'd need to go to St. Mungo's!"  
  
"Who would?" Asked a voice on the staircase. Both Draco and Blaise raised their heads up and saw that it was the blonde photographer, Colin Creevey.  
  
"Hello, Colin." Blaise smiled. "We were talking about Potter. Is he coming down or did he get cold feet?"  
  
Colin smiled a bit, almost as if he was holding in a snigger. "I didn't get to talk to him, but I heard that he's still staring at himself in the mirror or something. I'm not really sure but I think he's nervous."  
  
"Well go back up and tell him to get his sorry ass down here!" Draco snarled.  
  
Colin looked over at Draco as if he finally noticed him. "Damn, Malfoy, you look good! Harry's so lucky to have such an attractive date!"  
  
Draco almost grinned idiotically at that, but he couldn't stop the slight blush forming on the bridge of his nose. "Well, thanks, Creevey. Now will you go fetch Potter? I like being fashionably late, but not this late!"  
  
"He doesn't have to. I'm here."  
  
All three turned to look up at the top of the stairs. Their eyes beheld the sight of Harry Potter in his new velvety green dress robes. His collar was about as high as Draco's, but the trim was dark green and there was a pocket on the corner of the robe, where a Hogwarts' insignia would have been, with a single white carnation pinned. The robe Harry wore wasn't the most expensive, nor was it really shoddy, but on him, it looked like one of a kind.  
  
'Just like him.' Draco thought. "It's about time, Potter!" Draco voiced instead of telling Harry how charming he looked. "You do know that I'm not too happy about you taking your sweet time?"  
  
Harry finally reached the bottom step. He was only a foot from Draco's scowling face. "I would have thought that you'd appreciate me making sure I looked perfect. Or did you want me coming to the ball with you looking like a scrub?"  
  
"Like you normally do?" Draco smirked. He looked down at the flower pinned on the breast pocket, "What do you think this is, a wedding? This is very tacky." He poked at the carnation.  
  
"Well, sorry, but my robe looked too plain to me, so I decided to add a little something extra. You're just going to have to deal with it."  
  
"With that attitude, Potter, I might as well just dump your skinny arse."  
  
"So dump me." Harry said without missing a beat.  
  
"I would, but it would look dumb to show up to the ball without a date, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Lucky me."  
  
"Tone, Potter. Don't make me show you the back of my hand."  
  
"It's no wonder you couldn't get a date before, and it also explains why Parkinson dumped you."  
  
"She didn't dump me! We were never an item." Draco sneered.  
  
"Let's leave these two love birds be." Blaise whispered to Colin. He held out his arm to let Colin take and they walked off toward the Great Hall, now known as the ballroom.  
  
"So you never got lucky at the end of the Yule Ball in fourth year?" Harry couldn't help tease.  
  
"No. I never so much as kissed her. But enough small talk!" Draco held out his elbow for Harry to take. "Let's go before they wonder if we're still alive."  
  
"Sounds like something Ron would think." Harry said smiling to himself. He looked over at the way Draco was presenting his arm and he rolled his eyes. "You expect me to hang off of your arm? You've got to be joking!"  
  
"I'm not joking, Potter. Take my damn arm, already! I refuse to let anyone see me hanging on you!"  
  
"Same here!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh come now, Potter. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about this. You are more innocent, more inexperienced, and shorter than me. Plus, do you have any idea how stupid I would look if I was holding YOUR arm? Besides, you're the one that is the girl in this little establishment, therefore you are to hang on ME."  
  
"The girl??" Harry felt his face go warm. "I'm not the girl in this. . . this partnership!"  
  
"I asked you out to the ball, Potter, so you're the girl!" Draco sneered. "And don't forget, I saved your arse from a Death Eater! You owe me!"  
  
Harry gulped. Draco was right. Harry did owe him. Shit.  
  
"Fine, I'll take your bloody elbow," Harry grabbed roughly onto Draco's arm, "But I'm NOT the girl."  
  
"Sure, Potter. Whatever you say." Draco snickered with satisfaction.  
  
When they finally reached the ball, it was packed and already full of energy. Harry felt very, very stupid hanging on Malfoy's arm, but he had to admit that they would probably look even funnier if it was the other way around. He decided to just go with it, pretend that it didn't matter to him that he was firmly grasping Malfoy's bicep, and just have fun.  
  
The moment they started to walk toward the buffet, heads turned, conversations stopped, and some were pointing. Draco noticed this immediately and he sent a dark scowl to everyone who was staring.  
  
"Don't they know that it's not polite to stare?" He sneered.  
  
"Or point." Harry ended up agreeing, feeling his face become redder. "It's so embarrassing." He murmured.  
  
Draco pat Harry's hand that was gripping his arm like a vise. "Ignore them. They're obviously jealous."  
  
Harry tried his hardest not to smile. This was the strangest feeling he'd ever had, being with Malfoy like this. They weren't flinging insults at one another, nor challenging each other to a wizard duel. This was almost enjoyable, seeing all the different emotions on the other students' faces, and having Draco Malfoy by his side. It was a strange, warm and comforting feeling.  
  
"Dear Merlin, the world is coming to an end!"  
  
The oddly paired couple turned and saw Ron Weasley with a beaming Hermione Granger on his arm. She was wearing a very beautiful purple dress that was clinging to her fair figure. Ron was wearing a black, everyday looking dress robe that his brothers Fred and George bought him with the money Harry gave them. Hermione looked at Harry with a small smile, but Ron was sneering dangerously at Malfoy.  
  
"Hi guys." Harry said, trying to sound as natural as possible. Right. Being with Draco Malfoy and hanging on him was a natural thing? "Having fun so far?"  
  
"Not bad." Hermione said. She looked up at her date and sighed. "Well, as good as it could be. Ron? Please don't ruin this for me."  
  
"What do you mean ME?" Ron was glaring at Draco, "What about HIM? He's bound to screw up the dance somehow."  
  
"You're mistaking me for that fool Longbottom." Draco said with an air of vanity.  
  
"Speaking of which," Harry said before a fight could start, "Where is Neville? He's here with Ginny, isn't he?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I think he's over there in the corner." Hermione nodded her head toward the direction behind Harry and Draco. "I think that he had a bit of a spat with Ginny though. He must have accidentally said something that upset her and she took it the wrong way. She's been taking things hard lately for some reason. Poor girl."  
  
"I'll talk to him later." Harry said. He wasn't sure when Draco was going to allow him to wander around and talk to his friends. He had a feeling that Draco would want to keep an eye on him because of that Death Eater woman.  
  
Before Harry could ask Hermione if she knew where Seamus and Dean were, a voice interrupted. "Ah, you two have finally stopped bickering and came to enjoy the festivities."  
  
Blaise and Colin walked up to the couples. Colin looked like he was actually blushing from head to toe. Draco raised a perplexed eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Yes, we're here." Draco said. "Potter finally understood the reasoning behind him being the girl and I escorted us here."  
  
A vein popped out of Harry's temple. "I am NOT the girl. . ."  
  
"Glad you're finally here, Harry!" Colin said, grinning stupidly.  
  
"And just what were you two doing before we got here?" Draco asked, eyebrow still up.  
  
"Er. . ." Blaise blinked, and then finally said, "I was showing Colin the back of the stage where they played the music."  
  
"Yeah. Right." Both Ron and Draco said, startling each other. Draco looked over to glare at Ron. Ron was eying him right back. "Jinx, Malfoy."  
  
"Sod off, Weasley."  
  
Harry hit Draco across the shoulder. "Be nice, Malfoy! I will not put up with a rude date! And if you can't be nice, then I won't be your dance partner."  
  
Malfoy rubbed at his shoulder, "Who'd ever want to dance with you, Potter?" He couldn't help saying. "You dance funnier than a drunk penguin trying to walk a straight line."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, Malfoy, but I AM your date, which also means that I'm your dance partner. And if you ever want to dance, it has to be with me."  
  
Draco looked like he had just discovered some really disgusting stain on the front of his nice new dress robes.  
  
"Please tell me that you're not serious, Potter!"  
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy. You picked me as your date, therefore you have to dance with me!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco groaned. "As if I needed more humiliation tonight. . ."  
  
"If you don't want to dance with him, I will." Said a familiar voice. All pivoted to stare at the woman behind Draco. It was Harriett. "I'd gladly dance with the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Draco grasped onto Harry's waist in a protective manner. "Back off, bitch." He snarled menacingly, "He's MY dance partner!"  
  
"You mean your UNEXPECTED dance partner." Hadwig snickered. "I have the feeling that you were envious the moment I tried to ask Harry out. You couldn't stand to see him with someone as beautiful and charming as me." She whipped her hair back.  
  
Draco laughed hard. "Honey, NO ONE is as beautiful and charming as ME." Harry rolled his eyes for the third time that day. Or was it the fourth? He could have sworn he heard Ron snort at Draco's comment too.  
  
"You are SO full of yourself that it isn't even funny!" Harriett giggled.  
  
"Look who's talking." Draco retorted. "Why don't you go crawl back underneath the rock you came from?" Draco's arm stayed around Harry waist and Harry didn't seem to care either way.  
  
There was now a small crowd gathering around them. Harry looked over at Ron, who was still staring at both Draco and Harriett in what he thought looked like confusion, and Hermione looked like she wanted to say something nasty to Harriett. Blaise was grinning like an idiot, no doubt cheering Draco on in his mind, and Colin looked like he wanted to say something in Harry's defense.  
  
"Well, I didn't crawl out from a rock, but at least I don't look like I've lived under one most of my life." Harriett said, noting Draco's paleness.  
  
Many Ooo'd at this and then looked over to see what Draco would do.  
  
"At least I don't look like a broiled lobster!" Draco sneered.  
  
"At least I don't suck up to my rich daddy every *night* to get what I want." Although Hadwig didn't know who Draco was, nor who his father was, she still knew that he was a Slytherin from a rich pureblood family. "And I do mean SUCK UP."  
  
"Oooo. . ." The crowd said.  
  
"You bitch!" Draco growled. "I do NOT sleep with my father!"  
  
"Oh, my mistake. . ." she smiled manically, "you're a motherfucker."  
  
Draco took out his wand. "You're paying for that comment, slut. Rules and regulations be damned!"  
  
"Go ahead and curse me." Hadwig smiled sweetly. "I will report you and you'll get tossed out of here. And if you get taken away, then Potter will be dateless."  
  
Alarms were going off inside Draco's head. 'Damn it, if I leave Potter alone with her, then he's as good as dead!' Very slowly, and reluctantly, Draco put his wand back. "Well, I can't have that, now can I?"  
  
"Guess not." She leered at Harry.  
  
"Thanks, by the way." Draco said.  
  
"For what?" Harriett asked, confused.  
  
"For stopping me from acting like a Weasel." Draco shifted his gaze to Ron, who then suddenly went crimson with rage. Hermione ended up keeping him held back from throwing himself at Malfoy.  
  
Harry was standing behind Draco, looking over the blonde's shoulder and glaring at the woman. She still looked like she wanted to take him away from Draco. Something deep inside told him that he should do anything to stay close to Draco and his friends as possible, and to stay clear away from her.  
  
So when a nice slow song came on, and Harriett looked rather. . . enchanted by it, Harry grabbed onto Draco's wrist and pulled him toward the middle of the room. "All right, Malfoy, show me some dance moves and I promise I'll try not to step on your feet."  
  
Draco let Harry drag him into the middle of the room. "Sure thing, Potter. Just remember that you're the girl here." They weren't aware of the stares they were getting. Especially the very wicked glare that Harriett was giving them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up about that already!"  
  
Draco chuckled low under his breath and then instructed Harry on where to put his hands. "You see, I'm leading here, so you put your arms up over my shoulders like this and get close, like this. . ." Draco shoved Harry up against his body. Harry's nose was now a few inches away from Draco's.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, foolishly. "I see."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Draco said, staring very intently into Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure what Potter thought about him, but damn it, if Potter didn't know what he was doing to him. . . he looked down at those red, slightly chapped, lips, and then quickly looked back up into those deep green pools. "Follow my lead," Draco breathed, "And don't mess up." He had to remind himself the reason why he was dancing with The Boy Who Couldn't Rumba in the first place, and that was to keep Hadwig away from him at all costs. He couldn't let Voldemort win and take control. He was NOBODY'S puppet, damn it! If anyone were to be the puppeteer, it was him!  
  
"Was that a warning, Malfoy?" Harry exhaled heavily. He could feel Draco's chest heaving slightly against his, and someone's heart was thudding loudly.  
  
"It's possible." Draco said, forcing his smile to turn into a half smirk. "But then again, anything is possible with you, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm no one's savior." Harry said. As Draco began to move, Harry leaned forward and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. He brought his arms around Draco's ribs, gripping at Draco's back in a type of reassurance.  
  
"Could have fooled me, Potter." Malfoy said, his lips were dangerously close to Harry's ear. "For five years you've fooled me."  
  
"I could say the same to you." Harry said unexpectedly. At this, Draco felt his breath catch, and then he pulled Harry back so that he could study his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Harry became shy all of a sudden. "Nothing."  
  
Draco continued to gaze into Harry's eyes. "You meant something by that comment. Tell me."  
  
"Just forget it, Malfoy. It's not important."  
  
"It is when you're talking about me."  
  
Harry looked away, swallowing hard. "It's nothing, okay? Just forget it and dance with me."  
  
Draco pulled Harry into him again and then wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. "I fooled you then, Potter? How? No, don't say anything. Let me guess. . . Could it be because I am trying to save you from Voldemort?"  
  
"Well. . . that is one reason." Harry inhaled sharply and then held his breath.  
  
"There's another?" Draco moved his hand up to the back of Harry's neck. It felt hot under his clammy hand. "Whatever could that be?"  
  
Harry let out the breath he was holding and then closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Draco's collarbone. "Leave it, Malfoy."  
  
"Potter. . ."  
  
"I said leave it!" Harry grumbled into Draco's neck. They went silent for a long while, just swaying softly to the slow music, feeling each other's body temperatures rising to extremes. When they were lost in their own thoughts, and from the swaying motions, they had begun to ignore the crowd around them. The other people on the dance floor had moved over to give them room, making a circle, and watched them slow dance.  
  
Ron was obviously moaning and groaning about how Malfoy could be just sucking up to Harry, or something about Malfoy stealing Harry away, making Hermione look at her date in some anger. She wished that Ron would stop with the childish rivalry and look at the big picture.  
  
"Isn't it sweet?" Colin said. "I wish I had my camera with me."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah, real sweet." He turned to get a good look at Miss Hadwig, but she apparently disappeared. Since Draco seemed so skeptical about the woman, and because of how he was acting toward her, he decided to take a look around to see where she went. "Hey, where's Harriett?"  
  
Colin began to look around, along with Ron and Hermione who overheard Blaise asking the question. "I don't know. It should be kind of easy to spot her, shouldn't it? I mean, she is pretty tall."  
  
"Weasley," Blaise said, making eye contact with the redhead, "You're pretty tall, too. Is there a way you could stand on tip toe, or something, and find her?"  
  
Ron sighed and was about to decline, but he knew that he should do it for Harry's sake. "Okay." He got up on tiptoe and looked around the room. "I don't see her."  
  
"Get on a chair or something, then." Hermione said.  
  
Ron went along with her idea and stood up on a chair. Some heads turned to look over at him, but he ignored their gawks as he swept his eyes across the room. "I'm not sure where. . . oh wait! I see her! She's over in the corner. . . Crap! That's where Neville is! She's making her way toward him!"  
  
"Shit and double shit!" Blaise said. "Colin, go tell Harry while I try to distract her."  
  
Colin smiled, so very glad that he had a date that was caring about what was going on and such, even if he was from Slytherin. "Righty-O!" He made his way toward the dancing couple.  
  
"We might need some help," Ron said, looking around to see who else would be against Hadwig just from her reputation, "That is, if she's what Malfoy says she is."  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Part 3

Title: The Unexpected Dance Partner part 3  
  
Warnings and notes: This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic. Do not harass the author, please.  
  
Extra notes: There's a slight OC (original character) in this, but she's only in here because I need a pawn to beat up on, and be nasty to, and I wasn't sure about who was a woman in Voldemort's circle, so I made someone up. Easier this way. ;)  
  
Special thanks goes to my lovely beta reader Brandy, for correcting any kind of errors that I have overlooked. She also helped me decide on which way this story should go. I had two ideas, pertaining to Draco 'asking' Harry out to the dance, and this one won her vote. Thank you, dear!  
  
Pairings and other stuff: see part one.  
  
Oh and here's some extra warnings: innuendos are abound, as well as a naughty Voldie. And Wormtail's an idiot, as usual.  
  
Just a little tidbit for you all:  
  
Hadria means Dark  
  
Hadwig means Refuge From Battle  
  
Harry means Army-Power  
  
Ronald means Powerful, Mighty  
  
Oh and a quick reminder: this is a romance/humor story. Not supposed to have a real plot! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville was so upset that he didn't even realize that someone was walking toward him. Blaise, however, was plowing through the crowd to intercept the shifty Death Eater. He wasn't sure what was on her mind now, but he knew that he needed to give Colin, and Draco, some time.  
  
Blaise almost ran over a third year as he stepped in front of Hadwig, blocking her path. She halted with a look of confusion, and then with anger as if she understood what Blaise was trying to do.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you'd like to. . ."  
  
"Get out of my way, you little fruit!" Hadwig elbowed Blaise in the ribs as she walked past, and then continued to make her way toward Neville.  
  
"Damn it all!" Blaise said under his breath, "Where's Draco when you need him?"  
  
~*~  
  
Colin tapped lightly on Harry's shoulder, "Um, Harry?"  
  
"Sorry, no cuts." Colin heard Harry mutter before burying his face into Draco's chest again. The two had their eyes closed as they continued to sway to the slow music.  
  
"Yeah, sod off. He's my dance partner." Draco said.  
  
"But. . . Neville might be in danger." Said Colin.  
  
"What?" Harry's head snapped up, almost hitting Draco's chin. He looked wild and wide-eyed at the Gryffindor photographer.  
  
"Yeah. Blaise went to try to stop her after we discovered that she was on her way toward Neville."  
  
"Who?" Draco dared to ask.  
  
"Harriett. Ron spotted her walking toward him. . ."  
  
"Oh, no. NO!" Harry moved and started to run, but Draco caught his wrist.  
  
"Don't go jumping in without your head, Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "It's just like her to try using a friend of yours to get to you! Let me handle this. You go and stand by your Gryffindor friends."  
  
"But. . . what if. . ." Harry never felt concern and helpless for Draco before. He didn't like it.  
  
"You didn't bring your wand with you, did you?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "Didn't think you would. That's why I brought mine." Malfoy took out his wand, "Stay put. That's an order." He walked off toward where Colin had directed him.  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Who does he think he is? Someone from the Ministry?"  
  
"What should we do?" Hermione asked, suddenly appearing next to Harry. Ron was standing right next to her. "We can't just let him go off alone like that."  
  
"Yeah. We should do something. I mean, we've got the experience in this sort of thing, don't we?" Ron grinned lopsidedly.  
  
"We need help." Hermione said. "Me and Ron will go look for Dean and Seamus. Colin, you go gather as many others that are against Harriett as you can. No one should have to fight a Death Eater alone, even Malfoy."  
  
"Well, what should I do then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Go find Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.  
  
'Oh sure!' Harry grumbled. They got to go round up people, and he was supposed to either stay put or go get Dumbledore. Wasn't HE the bleeding boy who lived? Even though he detested this name, he still felt he needed to do something. Hell, he DID have the most experience out of everyone here! Why couldn't he do anything?  
  
To hell with what Malfoy wanted, Harry thought. I'm going to help.  
  
But without a wand? No. Harry looked around, hoping . . . yes, there were owls here! They were perched up on the top of some tall rafters. Why hadn't he seen them there before?  
  
'Because you were too busy with Malfoy?' A voice in his head said.  
  
"Sod off." Harry muttered to himself. He quickly walked over to the owls.  
  
~**~  
  
When a long, cold shadow casted itself over his body, Neville looked up to see the grinning face of Harriett. He had heard of her. She was the one that wanted to go out with Harry, but Malfoy stopped her from doing so. He heard from Ginny, who heard from Hermione that Harry said that she was a Death Eater.  
  
Neville gulped a large lump in his throat.  
  
"Hello there, Mr. Longbottom." Hadwig smiled as sweetly as she could. "Are you lonely? Would you like to dance?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Neville tried his best to be brave against her. "I already have a date."  
  
"Oh, you mean the one over there by the buffet table drinking all of the butterbeer and eating all of the little trifles? Yeah, she looks really pleased to be here with you."  
  
Neville's gaze softened considerably. He already had red around his eyes from crying silently before, so it made his eyes look more glazed then usual. "She's just mad at me. I don't blame her, for what I said to her."  
  
Hadwig decided to try changing the subject, thinking that it would help her score a dance. "I knew your parents. They were pretty good Aurors."  
  
Neville stood up defensively, hands curling up into hard balls. "Don't you dare talk about my parents in public!"  
  
"Why?" Hadwig smiled wickedly. "Don't you like to know about their heroics? Oh, they were pretty brave, up until they discovered that they were no match for the Dark . . ."  
  
"HADWIG!" A deep voice bellowed.  
  
She turned slowly, grin still plastered on her face. "Oh, hello there, Blondie. I was wondering when you'd show up."  
  
Draco had his wand pointed straight at her, scowling deadly. He just noticed the teary eyes of Longbottom, who looked so pissed that if he had a wand on him, it would be out and pointed right at Hadwig's heart.  
  
"Yes, I showed up. But I'm guessing that I'm not the person you hoped would show."  
  
Hadria grinned. "So, you figured out what I am. That's not good." She took out her own wand. "But before I kill you, I'd like to know who you are so I can carve it on your tombstone."  
  
Draco smirked, "Fat chance, lady. You should have left the school grounds long ago. I guess it's too late to make that decision now. Stupefy!"  
  
Hadwig dodged the spell.  
  
It ended up hitting Neville.  
  
"Whoops." Draco said.  
  
"Neville!" Ron cried, jogging up to Malfoy's side. Hermione was hot on his heels, followed by Dean, Seamus, Colin, Blaise, and a few other Gryffindors. Even Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley came to help. Luckily, not everyone followed the rule of no wands. Seamus, Dean, and Terry had theirs.  
  
Ron had seen what happened, and he gave Draco a warning glare and said through his teeth. "Nice going, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh shut your trap and help me."  
  
Seamus pointed his wand at Hadwig, "Drop it, lady. We don't want any trouble."  
  
Dean and Terry pointed their wands at the Death Eater as well.  
  
"Yeah, drop it!" Dean said.  
  
"But I love trouble." Hadwig grinned. "Imperio!" The spell hit Ron, who was defenseless. Because she knew that she was outnumbered, she quickly told Ron, "Tackle the blond boy on your right."  
  
And he did.  
  
"WEASLEY! YOU DOLT!" Draco bellowed.  
  
Dean and Seamus both shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Hadwig side-stepped Dean's spell, but Seamus' spell hit her and her wand went flying. Ron gained control again, and then picked himself off of Malfoy.  
  
"Just because I'm wandless doesn't mean that I've failed!" Hadwig cried. She reached into her robe and pulled out a necklace with a cross on it. Quickly she looked at her watch on her wrist and then her eyes darted wildly around the room. "Where've you hidden him, Blondie?"  
  
"She IS after Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You were right!"  
  
"Of course I was right!" Draco growled. He looked over at Hadwig, "It's none of your business where Potter is. For all you know, he left."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Draco heard from behind him. "But I haven't left."  
  
Dread welled up inside of Draco as he turned to come face to face with Harry.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter??" Draco shouted, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"No." Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not running away. Besides," He looked down at Neville, "She messed with my friend." Harry looked around him, seeing all of his friends, plus others from other houses, standing around him. "She messed with all of my friends. And. . ." He looked back at Draco, "She ruined the best damn date I've ever had."  
  
Draco smiled, but only a little. His smile quickly faded, however. "You can't do anything without a wand, Potter."  
  
Harry smirked, and then stuck his hand into his robes, "Oh? You mean this?" He pulled out his wand. All eleven inches of it.  
  
"I don't even want to know how you got it."  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm not telling you." Harry grinned. He faced Hadwig again, pointing his wand at her. Behind Hadwig, he noticed that Ginny was down on the floor next to Neville. This was getting worse. She was now in danger if he tried to do a spell.  
  
Ron seemed to have thought the same thing, because he shouted, "Harry, wait! My sister might get hurt!"  
  
"Idiot!" Draco shouted, "Don't let Hadwig know she's there!"  
  
It was true that Hadwig had no idea that Ginny was behind her until Ron said something. She turned back around and saw the lithe form of Ginny Weasley, trying to pull a still stunned Neville out of the way. Hadwig grinned wickedly and held up her necklace. "If I can't have you, Potter, then your friends will do just fine. I'm sure that with them, we can persuade you to handing yourself over to the Dark Lord?" She cackled, stepping backwards.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Draco said. He pointed his wand at Hadwig's necklace and shouted, "Accio necklace!"  
  
The necklace arched in the air and went straight for Draco's open hand.  
  
"The Portkey!" Hadwig screamed.  
  
"PORTKEY??" Harry shouted in disbelief. The necklace was inches away from Draco's hand. "Draco, no! Don't touch it!" Harry dived in front of Draco and smacked his hand away.  
  
Unfortunately, the cross on the necklace hit Harry smack dab on the forehead, and then he disappeared.  
  
"HARRY!!" They all shouted.  
  
"Damn it all!!" Draco screamed. "I was going to grab the chain! I knew that it was just the cross that was the portkey! The STUPID. . . CARING. . . little. . . little. . . IDIOT!"  
  
"Yes," Hadwig was smiling triumphantly. "Looks like I won after all."  
  
Draco turned a very deadly glare on her. "BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!" He pointed his wand at her, "CRUC. . ."  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and forced him to bring it down. "You can't! That's an illegal curse!"  
  
"SHE did an illegal curse!" Draco glared daggers at Hadwig, who was starting to look very nervous and frightened.  
  
"Yes, Draco, but she is also a very bad Death Eater and she'll be going to Azkaban anyways, but as for you. . . you need to be around to help us get Harry back."  
  
"No chance in that happening, girly." Hadwig said with a slightly smug look on her face. "The only other way back is with the portkey, and I doubt that he'll be able to use it." Her smile faded when something finally hit her, "And did you just call him Draco?"  
  
"No," Draco butted in before Hermione could answer. "She said. . . Draphon."  
  
Ron smacked a hand to his forehead.  
  
"No, no, I clearly heard her say Draco." Hadwig's smile became more wicked. "You're Lucius' son, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Draco looked over at Harry's friends and said, "Right? I'm not related to Lucius, am I?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Hadwig grinned. "So that's how you knew about me and why you took Harry from me! You overhead me and your father talking, didn't you?"  
  
"No." Draco said in a low tone. "Because you will never speak of it."  
  
"Huh?" Before Hadwig could voice anymore, Draco pointed his wand at her again. Hermione was edgy and didn't know what Draco was going to do, but she was relieved when she didn't hear the killing curse come out of his mouth.  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
He erased the last few minutes of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, it looks like I won after all . . ." she repeated. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
~**~  
  
The second Harry hit the ground, he knew that he was transported to where Voldemort was. This was NOT good. This was not good AT ALL. Harry looked everywhere on the ground for the portkey, hoping to find it. The grass was rather long, and the cross was a bit small, so he knew that he wouldn't be able to find it too quickly.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Mr. Potter." Said a drawling voice. Harry looked up from the ground slowly, and saw the sharp features of Lucius Malfoy. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"I bet you have." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
Lucius looked around like he was lost, "Hmm, where's Miss Hadwig?"  
  
"Or her?" Harry said, trying to sound amused. "She's been captured."  
  
Lucius looked back down into Harry's angry eyes, "Oh? Is that so? Well, a life for a life, eh, Potter?" He pointed his wand down at Harry's face.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as neither of them moved. Harry continued to look into Lucius' eyes, almost as if he was daring the older man to go ahead and end his life. Harry had a feeling that Voldemort had plans, and if Lucius killed him now, then those plans would be ruined.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Harry said in a very spooky tone. "Go ahead and kill me. Put me out of my misery."  
  
Lucius grinned maliciously, "Oh, it won't be that easy, Potter. You'll be tortured first, and then, if Lord Voldemort pleases, he'll kill you, slowly and painfully. You will be suffering, Potter. Suffering for all you've done to my Lord."  
  
"It'll feel better than the pain in my heart right now." Harry said, getting up to his feet. He kept his wand hidden in the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Oh? Did you get dumped at the dance or something?" Lucius looked delighted.  
  
"In a way." Harry said quietly. Part of him wanted to tell Lucius just who he'd been slow dancing with, but the other part of him told him that if he ever did say anything, he'd be putting more than himself in danger. He didn't need more blood on his hands right now.  
  
Lucius led Harry by wand point through the forest, unknowing that Harry WAS secretly armed. They followed a narrow path until they came to a stone wall with ivy growing around an obvious door.  
  
"Wait here." Lucius instructed.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I would never do something so stupid as run away from you while your back is turned. You're way too smart for me."  
  
"You know what, Potter? Sarcasm is not your strong suit." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Neither is losing." Harry growled. Lucius didn't look too fazed by this remark and he just turned around to face the stone door. He waved his wand at the door and it instantly disappeared. Harry was in awe for only a short time before he got pushed in.  
  
"You will soon find out the meaning of losing, Potter. This defeat will be your worst and your last. Unless you convince Lord Voldemort otherwise."  
  
Harry snorted, sure that Voldemort wouldn't really spare him even if he got down on his hands and knees and begged. Hell, he knew he'd never bow or do any such sucking up to Voldemort!  
  
"At least I'm dressed for the occasion." Harry chuckled. He was trying his hardest to annoy Lucius Malfoy, and by the sound that Lucius was making in his throat, he must be doing a good job of it.  
  
"Maybe I should strip you of your dress robes, then we'll see just how cocky you really are."  
  
Harry almost choked on his spit when he heard that unintentional innuendo.  
  
"I wasn't being a pervert!" Lucius said when finally understood why Potter was going red in the face. "It just came out wrong."  
  
'Came out. . . ok, shut up, brain!' Harry turned even redder. "Everything must come out wrong for you, huh, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius pushed Harry down onto the cold stone floor onto his knees, and then pointed his wand at his forehead. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Potter. You're in no condition to be talking like that."  
  
"He's right." Said a grating voice. Harry looked over cautiously around Lucius and saw a lone hooded figure. Was it. . . ?  
  
"All I see," Said the figure, "Is darkness."  
  
When the person got closer to them, Lucius grabbed the back of the hood and said, "That's because your hood is up, idiot."  
  
Harry started. He didn't think that Lucius was allowed to call Voldemort names like that. It could only mean one thing.  
  
Lucius pulled the hood down from the person's face. "Oh, thanks, Malfoy." Wormtail said, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Next time I'll just hex you." Lucius warned.  
  
Harry let out a long and low growl, "Pettigrew. . ."  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!"  
  
Lucius sighed, "Quit being childish, Wormtail, and get things prepared for our Lord. He wants to see Potter at his mercy when he arrives. And while you're doing that," He looked down at Harry, "I will have the pleasure of humiliating the boy."  
  
Harry gulped hard. Did he mean what he thought he meant?  
  
"Of course," Wormtail said, and then ran off.  
  
"Today just isn't your day, is it, Potter?" Lucius grinned. He pointed his wand in the middle of Harry's body. A bright red light glowed from the end of Lucius' wand, and then, in an instant, Harry Potter was nude.  
  
"Eep!" Harry's hands flew down to cover his privates and he glared dangerously up at the blond man. Unfortunately, since his clothes were gone, he had no place to hide things. Harry's wand clattered to the floor next to him, as did some other item that was in the pocket of his trousers.  
  
Lucius bent down to pick up the wand, and the other item of possession. "Dear me, you are a slippery one, aren't you, Potter? Just how long were you planning on hiding your wand from me?" When Harry looked away, cheeks tinting pink, Lucius coughed, "I meant the wand you use magic with, little pervert!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the pervert here!" Harry huffed. "You're the one that made my clothes disappear!"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. But like I said, I'm just trying to humiliate you." Lucius looked at the other item in his hand, "And what's this?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry grumbled. He wanted to reach up and snatch it from Lucius' hand, but he couldn't bear taking his hands away from between his legs. He began to shake from the cold, goose bumps creeping up on his skin. "Give it here!"  
  
Lucius looked down at the shaking naked form of Harry Potter, "No, I don't think so. Tell me what this is first."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burn. He wanted to warm up, but not like this. He continued to stare at the ground as he mumbled, "It's called a condom."  
  
"A what?" Lucius demanded.  
  
Harry blushed even harder, if that was even possible. "A condom."  
  
"And what is a con-dum?"  
  
"It's just. . . a rubber thing." Harry looked up and then gasped in shock. Lucius was reading the print on the package.  
  
"For the protection you need and the pleasure you feel." He cocked an eyebrow at Harry and smirked. "Some sort of sexual thing I take it? Were you planning on getting lucky tonight, Potter?"  
  
Harry felt his entire body flush, goose bumps quickly going away. "Maybe. But it's none of your business!"  
  
"What is going on, Lucius?" Said a low, hissing voice. Lucius Malfoy spun around, condom still in hand, and eyed the new comer.  
  
"My lord, I'm sorry that he's not ready for you to interrogate yet, but I found this interesting little tidbit. . ."  
  
"Shut it, Lucius." Voldemort said. He looked down at the very nude Harry and smirked. "Well, well, well, look at this. The great Harry Potter, naked and shivering, and wand-less, kneeling before me." Voldemort laughed very hauntingly. "You look like a whore, Potter!"  
  
Harry felt himself go warm again, but this time it was in anger.  
  
"I found him hiding this." Lucius said, handing Voldemort Harry's wand.  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you, Lucius." Voldemort lifted Harry's wand up to his face, "The brother to my wand. Mmhmm. . . my wand has missed you, twin." He stuck Harry's wand into his other pocket and then he took out his own.  
  
"There's this too, my Lord. He says that it's called a condom." He placed it in Voldemort's free hand.  
  
"Yes, I do know what a condom is, Lucius, unlike you."  
  
"What is it exactly?" Lucius asked curiously.  
  
"Muggles use it so they don't get diseases or get a woman pregnant. You see, it fits over the penis when it is erect. Seems as if young Potter here was planning to getting it on after the ball." Voldemort laughed.  
  
Actually, Harry didn't think he needed a condom until he used an owl to fetch his wand. While he was at it, he asked the owl (which probably belonged to a Ravenclaw, possibly Terry's) to get the condom along with his wand, telling the bird the exact location of the two things. It was a good thing that that owl was so smart.  
  
And yes, he was hoping that he'd get lucky tonight, after he saved Neville from Hadwig. He didn't expect this to happen, though.  
  
Voldemort swaggered closer to Harry and looked down at him. Harry looked away, shutting his eyes. He was at eye level with the Dark Lord's . . . !  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Voldemort tried to purr, but it sounded more like a cat with a cold. "Can't take the heat? I bet you're a virgin, aren't you? That is pretty sad, isn't it? Dying a virgin. Tisk, tisk, Harry." He placed his wand underneath Harry's chin and forced him to look up. "I suppose it doesn't matter to you, being so pure and innocent, does it? Never been defiled or dirtied up, or felt up for that matter." Voldemort laughed. "How does it feel to have such a pure soul, Potter?"  
  
Harry snarled, "I don't have a pure soul. I have blood on my hands."  
  
"Oh, do you now?" Voldemort smirked. "How would you like something else on them instead?"  
  
Harry made a sickened face.  
  
"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Lucius, tie him up."  
  
Long ropes came out of Lucius' wand, tying his wrists together. Harry's eyes widened in horror, because he knew that his hands were no longer in his control, and he'd be truly naked in front of them. He closed his eyes as he felt his tied hands rising into the air and then suddenly stopping. Harry looked up and watched as the other end of the rope was being tied to a sturdy torch bracket, with the lit torch still in it. The flames above him flickered wildly, bathing his nude body in orange light.  
  
"Very good." Harry heard Voldemort say. He wasn't sure if Voldemort was praising Lucius or if he was talking about the way Harry looked. It didn't matter anyways, he still flushed bright red. "Time to get this show started."  
  
The closer Voldemort got, the faster Harry's heart rate became. This was not supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to be toyed with (or tortured) by Voldemort! Harry wanted to feel a different pair of hands on his body, a different pair of lips on his, the sound of another's moan. If Voldemort touched him, he was so kicking where the sun never shined!  
  
"Accio wand!" Harry heard a voice cry out. Harry opened his eyes just in time to watch as Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into another's. He was thankful for the rescue, but he was dumbstruck when he saw just who had caught Voldemort's wand.  
  
"Draco!" Harry gasped.  
  
Draco bowed, "In the flesh!"  
  
"How did you get here?" Both Harry and Voldemort said.  
  
"One word. Veritaserum."  
  
They still looked confused, but Draco didn't care.  
  
Lucius was finally over the shock. "DRACO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??"  
  
"It's called revenge, father. Something you've taught me since the day I could walk. I had the pleasure of interrogating Miss Hadwig of the whereabouts and also how to get here quickly. I didn't even wait for anyone to decide what to do, and so, here I am."  
  
Lucius glared, "You are SO grounded, young man!"  
  
"Maybe," Draco smirked at his father.  
  
Before he could say anymore, Harry shouted, "Draco! Voldemort still has my. . ." Voldemort already had Harry's wand out and pointed at Draco. ". . .wand." Harry sighed.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in obedience, young one. First rule, never betray me."  
  
No time to really ogle the nudity before him, Draco raised the wand in his hand and pointed it at the ropes binding Harry. "Winguardium leviosa!"  
  
Harry felt the ropes pull upward, taking him with them. There was a sizzling sound as he rose higher and higher. Harry looked up and saw that the ropes were burning themselves on the lit torch. He suddenly felt his body fall back down, but the impact made the rest of the burnt rope break. Harry finally realized why he had fell like that. Draco had gotten hit with some curse and was on the floor. No doubt that it was Lucius who did it, because Voldemort was moving toward him and was about to raise the wand in his hand.  
  
On the balls of his feet, Harry sprinted forward and clotheslined Voldemort to the ground. Voldemort wasn't expecting such a physical attack, and he flipped in mid-air, dropping Harry's wand. Yes, wrestling with Dudley really did come in handy. In a heartbeat, Harry grabbed his wand from the floor and then turned to Lucius.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" Harry shouted. Lucius fell like a stone statue to the ground. Harry ran over to Draco's side, quickly checking him over. It looked like he was hit with a rather painful curse. It could have been the Cruciatus.  
  
"Wormtail! Where are you when I need you??" Voldemort shouted, still on the ground in pain; he was slowly beginning to stand.  
  
Draco was shaking hard as Harry lifted his head into his arms. Forgetting about his current nude state, Harry picked Draco up and started to haul him off toward the gape in the stone wall. When they were outside again, the stone door reappeared behind them, sealing the entrance.  
  
Harry shook the Slytherin, "Draco? Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"I will be once you stop shaking me." Draco said weakly.  
  
Harry didn't know what came over him, but he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, "Thank goodness! Oh, Draco, thank you! I never thought you would come to rescue me."  
  
Draco felt himself blush, "Well, don't mention it, ok, Potter?"  
  
"How can I not? Your father even knows!"  
  
Draco looked away, abashed, "Yeah, you're right. I'm doomed."  
  
"Not so." Harry smiled, "Dumbledore will help you. Um, speaking of which, how are we getting back?"  
  
"Do you know where the portkey is?"  
  
"Um, no. Otherwise I wouldn't have been captured."  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head. "Silly, silly, Gryffindor. You have your head on when you're in the midst of battle, but not when it comes to logic. Watch." Draco stood, took out his wand, and then pointed it at the tall grass. "Accio necklace!"  
  
A golden chain with a small cross on it came flying toward him. Draco caught the chain and then held it up triumphantly. "You see, it was only the cross that was the portkey, not the chain. You didn't need to put yourself in danger for me like that in the first place."  
  
Harry flushed, feeling stupid. "Okay, so I was wrong. Can we go now?"  
  
Draco ogled Harry and smiled, "Not until you get some clothes on, Potter."  
  
Losing his nerve, Harry's hands went back between his legs. "Damn! I forgot! Um. . . Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed, nodded his head, and then swished his wand. Harry had his clothes back on.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's get out of here." Harry smiled.  
  
Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand, and then tossed the necklace up into the air. They both watched as it went up and then landed easily, cross down, onto Draco's open palm. And then they were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wormtail!!" He called again, for the tenth time.  
  
"You called Master?"  
  
Voldemort glared, "You're late."  
  
"What Master?" Wormtail cocked his head.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Part 4

Title:  The Unexpected Dance Partner part 4 

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another.  This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.  Go read some other fic.  Do not harass the author, please.

**Extra notes:**  There's a slight OC (original character) in this, but she's only in here because I need a pawn to beat up on, and be nasty to, and I wasn't sure about who was a woman in Voldemort's circle, so I made someone up.  Easier this way. ;)

**Special thanks** goes to Brandy, for helping me decide on which way this story should go.  I had two ideas, pertaining to Draco 'asking' Harry out to the dance, and this one won her vote.  Thank you, dear!

**Pairings and other stuff:**  see part one.

Oh and a quick reminder:  this is a romance/humor story.  Not supposed to have a real plot! ^_^

I have lost face of this fic, so this part might not be on the same wavelength as the previous chapters.  My muse didn't want to give me much more than I had, so I had to think of something else to do with it.  Hope you like it all the same.

And I deeply apologize that this is late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Ron was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.  Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Colin, and Blaise were sitting at a table, watching Ron pace.

          "Ron, will you stop pacing like that! You're making me dizzy." Hermione grumbled.

          "What is taking him so long?  Damn it, I should have gone with!  He must have been involved in this the whole time and now poor Harry is being tortured because I let that stupid, slimy son-of-a-bitch go without me!"

          "I heard that, Weasley."  A voice sneered.

          Everyone's heads turned.

          "Harry!"  Hermione shouted.

          "Harry!"  Ron smiled.

          "Draco!"  Blaise said, racing over to them. "Thank goodness you're still alive!"

          Draco smirked, "And why wouldn't I be?"

          They all got up and crowded around the two who had returned.

          "You okay, mate?"  Seamus asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

          "I'm fine, now.  Thanks to Draco."

          They all looked over at Draco, some looking shocked at how easily Harry used Malfoy's first name.

          Hermione was starting to weep, "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok.  I thought for sure that. . . oh. . ." She moved and put her arms around Harry's neck.

          "It's okay, Hermione.  No need to cry."

          Ginny then moved and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Oh, Harry!"  She was sobbing into his shoulder.

          Then Colin began to weep. "This is so touching! I wish I had my camera on me!" He wiped at the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his dress robe.  Blaise patted him on the back reassuringly.  Colin took this as some sort of insinuation so he laid his head onto Blaise's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's waist.  Blaise rolled his eyes.

          Ron was arching an eyebrow at the display while Draco was ogling the two girls that were hanging off of Harry.

          "Right, that's enough!"  Draco said, fuming, "Hands off of my date now!" He started to pry Hermione's hands from around Harry's neck.  "You two have your own dates to hang on!  Shoo!"

          "Someone's jealous,"  Seamus said, laughing.

          Draco glared at the Irishman, "I'm just speaking the truth, Finnigan.  Potter's my date for the ball, therefore I'm the only one that gets to hang on him!"

          Harry got the hint, and removed Ginny from his person. "Draco's right, we have a dance to finish."

          "Damn straight!"  Draco said, and then grabbed Harry's hand and led him toward the middle of the dance floor again.

          Everyone's jaws dropped.

          "I don't believe what I'm seeing,"  Blaise said, a smile growing on his face. "Draco actually wants to keep dancing with Mr. Two Left Feet!"

          "Harry's not even resisting!"  Ron said, eyes still bugging out of his head.

          "And it looks like he's blushing,"  Hermione said, also in shock.

          "I wonder what happened between them during the rescue."  Ginny said with a slight frown.

          Hermione sighed, "I don't know."  They all watched as Harry and Draco continued to slow dance, Harry was smiling. "Whatever happened, I'm sure that Draco's father isn't too happy about it."

          They continued to ogle the two strange pair for a while more, and then turned to look over at Ginny, who was crouching on all fours on the floor, looking at something.

          "What're you doing, Gin?" Ron asked.

          Ginny straightened herself back up and lifted a small square wrapper, which held a round object inside.

          "Um… I think Malfoy dropped this."

          It was the condom.

~**~

          Harry never, ever, in a million years, would have thought that being in Draco Malfoy's arms would be this wonderful.  It was a bit odd, but yet, comforting.  Malfoy's body felt really warm against his, and Malfoy's hold on him was kind of tight.  Harry kept his head down on Malfoy's shoulder, and Malfoy had his chin rested on the top of his head.  He could feel Malfoy's heartbeat vibrating through his ribcage.  It was beating almost as fast as his.

          Why had he done it?  Actually, it was a stupid question.  Why did Draco save him from that Death Eater and Voldemort?  'Because,' said a voice in Harry's head, 'he's in love with you, that's why.'  This thought made Harry's heart skip a beat and his head swim.  It felt nice knowing that he was loved, but. . . this was Malfoy!  There had to be some kind of catch, right?  And he's a boy!  Yet. . . Seamus was with Dean, and no one knew about this until the dance.  Colin Creevey was with Blaise Zabini, and Harry didn't know about them (being gay) either.  He heard about Colin possibly being gay, but he had a girlfriend once.  Maybe Colin was bisexual.  So, was that what HE was?  When Harry felt Draco sigh and squeeze him tighter, he felt a very intense surge around his groin.

          Yup, he was bisexual.

          But with Draco Malfoy??

          Harry felt Draco's hands trail up from his waist to the middle of his back, rubbing it lightly, and then bringing them up to his front.  One of Draco's hands was on his chest and the other was running up to his face.

          "Malfoy?" Harry said, drunkenly.  Although he hadn't had a drop of alcohol.

          "Yes?" Draco said, gently touching the side of Harry's face.

          Harry moved his hands to Draco's waist and tugged him closer.  Their faces were about two inches away.

          "Do you hate me?"

          Draco sniggered lightly, his eyes dancing in the dimly lit ballroom.  Someone had turned the lights down and started the music again without them knowing.

          "No.  I don't hate you." Draco said, looking very amused. "Would I have saved you if I hated you?"

          "Guess not." Harry was about to ask if he loved him, but was interrupted by his date's drawling, thick voice.

          "I still think this is tacky."  Harry looked down and saw Draco's finger pointing at his carnation.  Harry chuckled under his breath, and then grabbed his carnation and ripped it off his robe.  He tossed it behind him while he was looking straight into Draco's eyes.

          "Not anymore it isn't." Harry grinned.

          Draco smiled a little.  "I'm hoping that neither is this. . ." He let go of Harry and started to fish through his pockets.  He frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

          "Neither is what?" Harry asked, trying to stay as close as possible to his date.  He was missing the warmth of his body already.

          "Oh, crap. . . I lost it." Malfoy sighed. "Oh well.  _C' le vie._"

          "Lost what?" Harry asked.

          Malfoy looked sheepish. "Nothing.  Never mind." He stammered.

          Harry noticed Ron and Hermione dancing together.  Poor Ron was trying his best not to step on her toes while she decided to take lead.  Not far from them were Blaise and Colin.  The young photographer was looking very happy to be in the arms of his Slytherin date, and Blaise was looking very possessive.

          He decided to question Draco about it later. "Ok, tell me later.  Let's just dance.  I was warm and comfortable."

          Draco snickered.

          "So was I."

~**~

          Since Hadwig had been captured and sent to Azkaban, and the whole threat of Harry dying was over, Seamus and Dean went back behind the stage to continue with their little –ahem- exploring.  Neville was still sulking, in which Harry had noticed, so he reluctantly removed himself from Draco's arms.

          "Now what's the matter?" Draco said in an exasperated tone.

          "I need to find out what's wrong with Neville."

          "Oh, yes.  The ever-caring Gryffindor must tend to his friend's distress and leave his _date_ on the dance floor.  Yes, very endearing of you."

          Harry narrowed his eyes, "Don't get me started, Malfoy.  I need to find out what made Ginny pissed at him and I want to see if I could help."

          Draco huffed, folding his arms in a disgusted manner. "Whatever.  He's your _friend_, I guess."

          "Yes, he is my friend, Draco.  I don't mean to stop our dance like this, but I have to.  And in case you didn't realize, I've actually liked it.  I have to see if I can help him.  It's what friends do."

          Draco just snorted and rolled his eyes.

          Harry ignored him this time and went to talk to Neville.  His clumsy friend was sitting in the corner again, looking even worse than before.  Harry hoped that he was better from the hex that Draco had accidentally placed on him.

          "Hey," Harry said.

          "Hey." Neville didn't even look up.

          "Um, are you all right? Is there something I can do?"

          Neville shook his head. "I don't think so.  Thanks anyways, Harry."

          Harry looked over at Ginny, who was talking to Parvarti.

          "What happened between you and Ginny?"

          Neville still didn't look at Harry.

          "She's mad at me."

          "About what?" Harry asked.

          "Well. . . it's not a big deal, Harry.  Don't you worry about clumsy, idiotic me.  I'll just try and enjoy the rest of the dance.  Alone."

          "Look, Neville, I want to help.  Did you say something that would upset her?  Did she say something to you?"

          "I. . ." Neville gulped, "I accidentally said something about her crush on you, and she went ballistic.  She's apparently still not happy with you going with Malfoy.  Then, I was stupid, and I asked her if she said yes to me because you were taken, and she wanted to find some way to get close to you.  You could just imagine the look on her face. . ."  He choked.

          "Well, why don't you just apologize?"

          "Apologize?  Are you crazy?  I'm right, and she knows it!"

          "But, you can't keep being angry at each other.  And anyways, you brought the subject up, and I'm guessing it was a rather delicate subject for her.  If you really like her that much, you should apologize."

          There was a minute of awkward silence, and then Neville said.

          "You know, you're right, Harry.  I don't want her to hate me for the rest of our lives."

          "Good for you, Nev." Harry slapped him on the back in a friendly manner, "Go get her, tiger."

          Neville laughed nervously, and then got up and made his way to Ginny.  Harry found Draco sitting at a table with Blaise, Colin, Ron and Hermione.  It seemed that they were all sick of dancing by now and decided to get a bit to eat.  Harry slipped next to Draco, across from Ron and Hermione.  Draco was next to Blaise.

          "About time, Potter.  I thought you had deserted me for Longbottom for a minute there."

          Harry laughed. "No.  I'd never do a thing like that.  Besides, Neville's not my type."

          "No, but Slytherins are, right, Harry?" Colin grinned.

          Harry blushed.

          "Not all of them." He eyed Blaise quickly, and then looked back over at Draco with a small smile.  Draco half-smirked, half-smiled back.

          "Harry?  Can I ask you something?"

          "What is it, Ron?"

          "Are you. . ." he looked at Draco with disdain, "And this git- seeing one another now, or is this a one time thing?"

          Harry and Draco turned their heads toward each other at the same time, gazing intently into each other's eyes.  The way it felt in Malfoy's arms was still lingering on his body, and the warmth he felt. . . Harry smiled slowly.

          "I would like another time. . ." he swallowed thickly.

          Draco raised a brow, and then his face brightened.  It wasn't much, but it wasn't looking very arrogant anymore.  His eyes continued to wander over Harry's face, trailing from those glittering green eyes, down to those lush lips.

          "Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?"

          Harry gave him a lop-sided grin.

          "Are you going to reject me?"

          "Don't answer my question with a question!" Draco huffed, "It's either yes or no, Potter."

          "Then, yes." Harry's eyes glittered challengingly.

          Draco gave his best smirk, and everyone thought for sure that he was going to pull on Harry's chain.

          "There's your answer, Potter."

          Harry's eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

          "You- you will?"

          Draco took Harry's hand into his and brought it up to his lips.  He kissed it very softly, watching Harry's reaction.  Harry's shock increased, but only a fraction.

          "Someone's got to watch your back for you while you're sleeping."  Draco said.  Then he winked.

          Harry felt his face go suddenly warm.  Ron was about to protest, or at least it looked like it, but Hermione silenced him with two fingers over his lips.  Over Draco's shoulder, Harry could see Blaise and Colin both smiling like idiots.

          "Oh, and you don't think Ron could watch my back?"

          "Good going, Potter, you've ruined the moment."

          Harry blinked.  "We were having a moment?"

          Draco scowled, in a very cute manner, and then he folded his arms over his chest, much like a pouting child.

          "Yes!  And to think I was going to kiss you!  Well, never mind. . . just forget it.  I'll just mull it over a bit more in my head before I decide to do so again and. . ."

          "Draco?"

          "Yes?"

          Harry was smiling, clearly very amused by the way Draco looked at him now.

          "Shut up and kiss me, then." Harry leaned forward.

          "No.  You've ruined it, Potter!  The dynamics and romantics and such- gone!  Poof!  Up in a misty cloud!  And it's all YOUR fault!" Draco turned, sitting forward in his seat once more, pouting like he had been properly punished.

          "You're such a drama queen!" Harry said, sounding both amused and annoyed.  "Fine.  If you really don't want to kiss me, then don't.  I don't care."

          "Don't you try pulling your funky psychology on me, Boy Wonder.  You're not getting a kiss that way."

          Harry groaned out loud, "You're so. . . so. . . insufferable!!"  he stood and stormed off toward the entryway.

          "Good one, Malfoy." Hermione said.  "Now go and apologize to Harry right now, or you'll regret it."

          Draco was about to argue, but Blaise elbowed him in the ribs, "Do it, Draco, before I hex you.  You're letting your pride get in the way, and I don't want to see you two falling apart so soon.  You're good for each other."

          Draco scowled and was about to say something, but the way they were all staring at him made him shiver.

          "Fine.  If that's what you all want."  He looked at Ron.

          Ron stared back.

          "Go to him, Malfoy." Ron said, sounding like he was forcing it out, "Even though I don't think you deserve him. . . or his love."

          After Ron said that, he looked like he was going to be sick.  Hermione patted him on the knee and smiled, showing her appreciation for what he had just done.

          "I don't think you deserve him either," Said Seamus from behind.  Next to him was a worn out looking Dean.  "But I swear, Malfoy, if you ever hurt him. . ."

          "Well, since the odds are against me. . ." Draco stood and went after his dance partner.

          Neville and Ginny had just got onto the dance floor, looking happier then they had all night.

~**~

          "Potter!"

          "Go away, Malfoy!"

          "Damn it, Potter, slow down!"  Draco was practically jogging to keep up with his elusive date.

          "I don't see why you care, now." Harry said.  He stopped, though, and turned to face the Slytherin.

          Draco stopped about a foot from him.  "I care, because you're my date, and hopefully future boyfriend."

          "Oh?  Well, from the way you act with me sometimes. . ."

          "I'm sorry, all right?  I didn't mean to be rude to you."

          Harry's brows shot up to his hairline.

          "I did save you," Draco pointed out with a shaky voice, "So the way I see it, you _owe_ me, Potter.  You owe me a date. . ."

          "Malfoy. . ."

          "And a chance," Draco said quickly, "to prove that I can be a good boyfriend.  That I can be good for you."

          Harry blushed lightly at that.

          "I want to," Draco continued, "I want to be good _to_ you.  Will you let me, _Harry_?"

          Harry was speechless, for a bit.

          "L-let you?  Will I let you be. . . _good to me?_"

          Draco nodded.

          "Draco. . . coming from you. . . that was incredibly sweet." Harry smiled.

          "So. . . that _is_ a yes?"

          Harry smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

          "Of course it is, dummy!  Just promise me you'll be nicer to my friends."

          "All right."

          "And also. . . I want that kiss.  Now.  Don't make me tell you again, Malfoy, or I swear. . ."

          Draco didn't want to know what Harry would do to him if he didn't, so. . . he kissed him.

          His unexpected dance partner turned out to be his unexpected true love.

~The End!~

Oh, I'm so glad that I finally finished this.  And I actually like how I ended it.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
